The Wanderbob Wanderpants Movie
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoof of 2004 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies film, "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie". Cast * Wander Over Yonder as Spongebob Squarepants * Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Patrick Star * Mr. Woop Man's as Squidward Tentacles * Grunkle Stan Falls as Eugene H. Krabs * Twilight Sparkle Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Sandy Cheeks * Cheese X as Gary The Snail * Rat Modifyers as Sheldon J. Plankton * Dr. Blight K.O. Let's Heroes Be as Karen Plankton * Dracula Transylvania as King Neptune * Mavis Transylvania as Mindy * Flint Lockwood with a Chance of Meatballs as Squire * Migmar Migmar and Herb Yeah Cartoons as Two Laughing Guys at Gas Stop * Grim Gloom 7D as Dennis * Mr. Gus Grandpa as Waiter * I.M Weasel as Goofy Goober * El Captain Vs. Mexicanos as Captain Bart * Nerd Vs. Mexicanos as Pirate with Glass Scooge * Flik Bug's Life as The Parrot * Justice Friends Laboratory * Vlad Plasmius Phantom as Lead Thug * Ms. Mister Billy Swift and Dr. Stinger Genghis Fangus Dupper Sumos and Deadly Six The Hedgehog as Thugs * Aku Jack as Thug Tug Fish took the Car * Nora Wakeman Life as a Teenage Robot as Old Lady * Sharptooth Land Before Time as Boneyard Monster * Doc 7D as The Royal Crown Polisher * Odette Princess as Usher the end credits * Armando Express as Phil * Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil as Pearl Krabs * Jamie Universe and Frankie Foster Home for Imaginary Friends as Police Officers * People of Townsville Girls and Imaginary Friends Home for Imaginary Friends as Fish * Doctor Flug Villainous as Perch Perkins * Trevor Troublemeyer Sidekick as The Fish says 'Dork' * Professor Utonium Girls as The Fish says ding-a-ling * Richard Watterson Amazing of Gumball Watterson as The Fish says Wing nut * Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride Loud House as Kids Fishes * Sharko and Sharko as The Fish says My Eyes * Angel Dust Hotel as The Fish says Morning * Poof OddParents as The Baby Fish wearing a Chum Bucket Helmet * Olympia Timbers to The Wayne as The Woman Fish in the Car * Rapido Ratz as Larry The Lobster * Old Lady in Frogfish in the Car - Ms. Erlenmeyer Puppet * Carnotaurus Dinosaurs as Frogfish * The Martian King Vs. Mexicanos, Commander Smytus Life as a Teenage Robot and Jack Rabbit Puppy as Monsters * Don Lino Tale as Cyclops * Buff Frog's Tadpoles vs. The Forces of Evil as Marine Animals comes to life * Buster the Fox is Here Again as Alexader Clam Bell * Shane Forever as David Hasselhoff * Sans Animated Series as The Fish says I've been free * Hugh Test Test as Sandals Gallery S1e20b Wander Mechanical issues.jpg|Wander as Spongebob Squarepants Vlcsnap-2015-05-24-15h06m21s101.png|Grim Reaper as Patrick Star Screenshot 20180328 174337.png|Mr. Woop Man's as Squidward Tentacles S2e1 sure grunkle stan.png|Grunkle Stan as Eugene H. Krabs Twilight 5C the most wonderful celebration 5C MLPTM.png|Twilight Sparkle as Sandy Cheeks Heroes Render Cheese.jpg|Cheese as Gary The Snail Rat-the-modifyers-2.83.jpg|Rat as Sheldon J. Plankton ThePowerIsYours72.png|Dr. Blight as Karen Plankton Dracula-hotel-transylvania-2-64.7.jpg|Dracula as King Neptune Mavis--83.jpg|Mavis as Mindy Screenshot 20180323 203207.png|Flint Lockwood as Squire Migmar Migmar.png|Migmar Migmar Herb -Oh Yeah Cartoons-.jpg|Herb as Two Laughing Guys at Gas Stop S1e03a Grim's Magic Trick Fail 2.png|Grim Gloom as Dennis mr-gus-uncle-grandpa-1.48.jpg|Mr. Gus as Waiter I-m-weasel-i-am-weasel-97.4.jpg|I.M Weasel as Goofy Goober Bandicam 2018-03-21 17-55-25-372.jpg|El Captain as Captain Bart Nerd (Marcianos vs Mexicanos).png|Nerd as Pirate with Glass Scooge Flik 1.jpeg|Flik as The Parrot 1c9.jpg|Justice Friends Vlad-plasmius-danny-phantom-84.2.jpg|Vlad Plasmius as Lead Thug Cia do Mal.jpg|Ms. Mister Billy Swift and Dr. Stinger Genghis Fangus Deadly Six Attacking.png|Deadly Six as Thugs Aku-samurai-jack-57.6.jpg|Aku as Thug Tug Fish took the Car Dr. Nora Wakeman.jpg|Nora Wakeman as Old Lady Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Boneyard Monster doc-the-7d-4.65.jpg|Doc as The Royal Crown Polisher Princess Odette.jpg|Odette as Usher Armando-pirate-express-1.92.jpg|Armando as Phil Star Butterfly S3 profile.png|Star Butterfly as Pearl Krabs Jamie-steven-universe-46.6.jpg|Jamie Frankie-foster-89.3.jpg|Frankie Foster as Police Officers 1280x720-tzp.jpg|People of Townsville Imaginary Friends.jpg|Imaginary Friends as Fish Doctor Flug.png|Doctor Flug as Perch Perkins Trevor-troublemeyer-sidekick-44.6.jpg|Trevor Troublemeyer as The Fish says 'Dork' Professor-utonium-the-powerpuff-girls-56.jpg|Professor Utonium as The Fish says ding-a-ling richard-watterson-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-8.55.jpg|Richard Watterson as The Fish says Wing nut Lincoln_Loud_and_Clyde_McBride_from_the_Loud_House_Best_Friends.png|Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride as Kids Fishes Zig & Sharko - Sharko Promotional Image.jpg|Sharko as The Fish says My Eyes Angel Dust by ToughDoge.png|Angel Dust as The Fish says Morning Poof-the-fairly-oddparents-47.3.jpg|Poof as The Baby Fish wearing a Chum Bucket Helmet Olympia-timbers-welcome-to-the-wayne-23.1.jpg|Olympia Timbers as The Woman Fish in the Car Screenshot 1.png|Rapido as Larry The Lobster Screenshot_(1770).png|Ms. Erlenmeyer as Old Lady in Frogfish in the Car Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus as Frogfish Screenshot_2018-03-19_at_3.33.31_PM.png|The Martian King Commander-smytus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-9.58.jpg|Commander Smytus jack-rabbit-tuff-puppy-3.7.jpg|Jack Rabbit as Monsters Don Lino in Shark Tale.jpg|Don Lino as Cyclops S2E11 Tadpoles stand and look up at their father.png|Buff Frog's Tadpoles as Marine Animals comes to life Buster-christmas-is-here-again-7.65.jpg|Buster the Fox as Alexader Clam Bell Twelve_Forever_Pilot_175.png|Shane as David Hasselhoff Sans In Undertale (Animated Series).png|Sans as The Fish says I've been free Hugh-test-dad-johnny-test-57.jpg|Hugh Test as Sandals Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoof Category:The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water Spoof